ADDICT
by khursten
Summary: Naota swings his bat hard, rocketing the ball towards the blue sky. Welcome home, you crazy alien woman. (unfinished). 4th stage uploaded. Leave your comments, I really appreciate it. ^_^
1. ADDICT : first state : STALKER

Addict by Khursten Santos 

-------------  
Disclaimer: FLCL is copyrighted to Gainax. All the characters used in this story are only for fanfiction purposes. The author holds no personal right to the characters, but the story stays true to be hers and only hers. Any signs of plaigiarism won't be tolerated.   
------------- 

**PROLOGUE**

Haruko stood by the mountain path, looking at the sea that was once keenly familiar to her. The yellow sea reflected the afternoon sky; with stretches of pink & orange clouds that dotted the view of the city she could never forget.   
  
_I love you.  
_  
Haruko took a whiff of the sea breeze and hopped on to her moped, speeding down the road all the way to the city.

**1st State : Stalker**

"Now everyone, would you please hold on to your text books and read chapter 12 on 'The Universe'. Nandaba-kun, read the first paragraph."   
  
Naota stood from his seat and grabbed his textbook.   
  
"The Universe consists of all matter, light and other forms of radiation and energy. It consists of everything that exists anywhere in space and time. The universe includes…"  
  
A distinct memory rippled in Naota's head as he read on.  
  
_The Universe…  
  
…Haruko._  
  
It has been 5 years since he had seen Haruko speed off in her moped, yet Naota could still envision that enigmatic ending scene in his head. Haruko subtly grinning, her guitar strapped at her back.  
  
Want to come with me?  
  
At that moment, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to come, hoping to experience the extraordinary. When Haruko was around, everything was different.   
  
Living was different.   
  
Living was exciting.   
  
-  
  
"Naota! Naota! Want to watch a movie tonight? I heard of this movie with Miko Lee in it. I heard it's really… enticing." Gaku spoke calling the attention of the dazed Naota. Naota looked at him with sarcasm then fell back into a lymphatic state.  
  
"Well… I heard it rocks! With lots really nasty scenes in it! 'Come On! Mabase' said-" Gaku's sentence ended abruptly as Ninamori grabbed his magazine and looked at the article.   
  
"Tweaking in different directions." Ninamori threw the magazine away and leaned on Naota's desk. " -your grandfather's taking advantage of Canti too much. I assume he got him to fly to Tokyo just to get a video copy of this." Naota ignored his classmates and continued to stare blankly at the direction of Medical Mechanica.   
  
_Now, just do it the way I taught you._  
  
"NAOTA!"   
  
"What is it now?" he snapped at Ninamori who was rather appalled by his sudden outburst.   
  
"You aren't going to watch such a perverted movie, are you?" Ninamori asked with much sarcasm as Gaku and Masatsu waited for his answer with much enthusiasm.   
  
"I have baseball practice. I can't watch the movie." Naota slumped lower in his seat as the bell rang. Ninamori stood straight and whacked Naota hardly in the head.   
  
"Naota no baka." She muttered as she moved back to her seat.   
  
"What the hell is with her?" Naota thought as he returned to his lethargic state.   
  
Come here! And don't let that woman manipulate you!  
  
"Nobody's being manipulated. I did it because I wanted to. I did it because-" Naota found himself lost in his thoughts as he returned gazing at the Medical Mechanica Factory.   
  
-   
  
"NICE SWING NANDABA-KUN!" The batting coach looked at the sky, following the ball across the horizon. Naota tapped the soil off his shoes to go for another swing.   
  
"Try to hit a homer, like what your brother did two nights ago." Spoke the batting coach with much motivation. Lately, Naota's brother has gained more than their town's admiration, but of the whole Japan's as well. As famous as Ichiro, his brother has become one of the most celebrated Japanese sportsmen in America.   
  
Naota looked towards the ball curving towards him.   
  
"Try hitting it into the sky."   
  
Naota's eyes opened wide as he swore he heard that familiar voice, the wind still echoing around him.   
  
"STRIKE!" cried their team's catcher as he caught the ball right on to his mitt.   
  
Naota looked around to see where it had come from. Was it he… or was it something he did hear.   
  
"Oi Naota! Try concentrating on the next pitch." The batting coach gave a signal to the pitcher to give Naota another curve.   
  
As the pitcher took his stance, Naota straightened his elbows and raised his bat. The pitcher took a step back and hastily threw the ball towards Naota. Curving, the ball was easily assessed by Naota to be an easy hitter. If he has done hitting galactic bombs off space- then this curve ball was nothing.   
  
This was nothing.   
  
"Great!" the batting coach exclaimed as he watched the ball spin out of the field.   
  
-   
  
"Ninamori." Naota uttered as he saw Eri Ninamori standing in front of his vespa.   
  
"You were too dazed earlier I forgot to tell you that I'd ride with you tonight." Ninamori explained as she hopped on to the backseat.   
  
"What-!?"  
  
"Came from a student council meeting. Figured it would end the same time as your baseball practice. Took the initiative to just be here and wait for you."   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Naota rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance and straddled on to his vespa.   
  
"I love the feeling of the wind on my face." She answered as she wrapped her arms around Naota the moment he started the engine. Naota lifted the pedal of his moped, and sped out of the school grounds.   
  
Ninamori held on to Naota tighter. "So warm…" She thought as the cold wind rushed through her hair, her chest resting on Naota's back. For a moment, Ninamori had found a comfortable place to be in. With Naota, in his vespa.   
  
Ninamori gazed at the clear evening sky, watching stars taken in by some galactic gravity, falling rapidly across the atmosphere. "Nice." She murmured as Naota came to a stop by the railroad tracks.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look!" Ninamori pointed to the sky and showed Naota the stars shooting across the sky. Naota took a glimpse and he too was a bit mesmerized by the clear sky. Thoughts of Haruko came to mind once more. Where could she be? Has she found Atomsk?   
  
"Hn. That should be the least of my concern. Why should I care about that infantile alien?" Naota snorted as he heard the train chugging near the track. Just as he looked ahead, he heard a familiar whirring. Ninamori, who has found solace on Naota's back, got startled as Naota's body stiffened.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Naota sat in shock. His eyes not inching away from those light amber eyes he remembered so well. The train then disrupted his view as it ran in front of him.   
  
Through small spaces in between the trains, he could still see that smug smile, and that yellow vespa. The continuous whirring of the vespa before him sounded clearer despite of the train's rumble. It's her. She's back. She's definitely back!   
  
"Haruko!" he called out loud, leaping off his seat as he tried to see more of her through the train. Ninamori got off balance and fell off her seat. She couldn't understand what's happening, all she could see was the childish excitement in Naota's face as he shouted-  
  
"HARUKO! HARUKO!!"   
  
The last cart of the train was approaching, and in a moment, Naota could see things a lot clearer.   
  
"What the hell are you shouting in the middle of the night?" Ninamori cleaned her uniform and hopped back on to the vespa.   
  
Naota stood frozen as the lights turned green.   
  
"Naota!"   
  
Naota took a glance at his back and looked again at his front.   
  
She was gone.   
  
"NAOTA!!" Ninamori screamed in anger. "I've got to go home!" Naota turned around with childish excitement away from his face. His brows curled, and his mouth silent.   
  
"Fine. Let's go." He mumbled as he accelerated out of the railroad tracks. Naota saw someone a while ago. Whoever it was, it was certainly someone that made him happier than the way Ninamori had made him happy. The name rang bells in Ninamori's head, but she just wasn't too sure.   
  
"Haruko…" She whispered as she looked at fields by the river. The moon's light reflected on an area by the riverbanks, and Ninamori could see a woman by her moped, holding a guitar. She was looking at the two of them with haughty eyes. Her pale skin said less of her energetic smile. Ninamori gazed at the woman as the woman's smile turned into a cackle.   
  
"Weird woman." Ninamori uttered last as she snuggled closer to Naota.   
  
-   
  
"I'm home." Naota spoke as he dropped his shoes by the entrance. He was too tired from practice and was hoping to have a hot bowl of soba to relax.   
  
"CANTI! Where's my dinner?" Naota yelled as he scoured the kitchen for something to eat. It was impossible that their domestic robot hadn't cooked dinner. He would've received all the scolding from his father. But the more that Naota looked into their kitchen, the more he found no dinner to eat.   
  
"Canti must've forgotten I'm eating dinner here."   
  
"No he didn't."   
  
Naota turned around to see a familiar smile he had always dreamt of…   
  
"You want some curry soba, …"   
  
He walked closer as the person's silhouette has become clearer to him.   
  
"… Ta-kun?"   
  
"Haruko!"   
  



	2. ADDICT : second state : CRAZY SUNSHINE

Addict by Khursten Santos 

-------------  
Disclaimer: FLCL is copyrighted to Gainax. All the characters used in this story are only for fanfiction purposes. The author holds no personal right to the characters, but the story stays true to be hers and only hers. Any signs of plaigiarism won't be tolerated.   
------------- 

**2nd State : Crazy Sunshine**  
  
"Ichi ni! Ichi ni! Iku yo Canti!"   
  
Mabase's morning was hazy as usual. The clouds showed a big threat to the supposedly sunny spring days of Mabase. Like that ever really happened.   
  
Naota grabbed his coat and ran downstairs.   
  
"I'm going." He yelped, grabbing piece of bread by the counter.   
  
"ITTERASSHAIMASUUU~~!" he heard a youthful voice scream in reply. "Niyao~~ go home early, Ta-kun~~~! I'm making Highland Curry!"  
  
"Hai." Naota hopped on to his vespa and went to school. The low clouds seem to have gone up the mountains, and the early morning fog was slowly disappearing. Naota looked ahead as shops passed in and out of his sight. Naota's face lightened pretty much like grass becoming greener as the sun rose above the mountains. Today was different. Much more different than other days. Haruko was definitely back. And that made Naota's day brighter.   
  
Like a boy who has found a lost loved toy, Naota smiled happily, greeting everyone in his path. This was even better than the day that he had gotten his vespa as a gift. Haruko was back! Haruko was home.   
  
-   
  
"Naota! Is it true? Is it true?! Your old maid's back in your house!?" his conspicuous classmate, Gaku asked. Naota dropped his bag and eagerly sat in his seat to tell his story.   
  
"Yup. Haruko's back." He answered with much enthusiasm. Naota had actually longed for this moment. He had often dreamt about seeing her again and being with her again. And ere she was. Naota narrated to his classmates about Haruko's comeback, which made an impression on Gaku.   
  
"Ah! The longing for the older woman! Does she still have the vespa? Is she still knocking things with her vespa and guitar?" Gaku asked much too many questions to which Naota had no answer to but various renditions of "I don't know."   
  
From her seat, Ninamori stared at her notebook, scribbling nonsense and subtle words of hatred towards Naota.   
  
"Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka…" she endlessly mumbled as she went on with her scribbles.   
  
"So Naota, did you hit it with her last night? Did she sleep in your room again? I bet this time you didn't let her sleep in your brother's bed again, eh? Naota, you pervert!"   
  
A cracking noise silenced the room. Half of the room looked at Naota. The others looked at Ninamori.   
  
"Eri-chan! Your hand is bleeding!" cried one of their classmates.   
  
The sharper edge of Ninamori's pencil had pierced partly through her left palm. Ninamori lifted her hand and looked at it with much interest.   
  
"Oh." She mumbled as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Come, I'll accompany you to the clinic." Naota reached out his elbow in her aid. Ninamori looked surprised; nonetheless, it was a lot better than going there with one of the girls.   
  
-   
  
Things like this were unspoken between the two of them. It was something they had just understood among themselves. It had actually started with Ninamori.   
  
The day when Mabase stood still, the first one to come by Naota's aid was Ninamori.   
  
"We all go through this. You just have to grow up and deal with it." She spoke in her casual opinionated tone. It was Ninamori who had brought stability back in him. She was the one responsible luring him back to reality. He was rather grateful for that. Had he not grown up, he wouldn't have found his inner strength.   
  
"You always had it in you." She said once. "You're just too stupid to admit you have it."   
  
Quite frankly, Naota isn't keen on Ninamori's sarcasm. Then again it's that sarcasm that made him grow fond of her. In a way, they both lived in dissatisfaction, always finding something wrong in things. In a way, both of them manage to tolerate and find happiness with what they have. Then again, everyone in Mabase was like that. Everyone just appeared to be satisfied.   
  
"Just change the bandages when you get home." Naota spoke as he taped the gauze on Ninamori's hand.   
  
"Thanks, Naota-kun." She uttered with a grateful smile on her face.   
  
"Ah… It's… It's nothing! Really! The nurse isn't here, better off I do this myself-" Naota's cheeks flushed to red as he felt Ninamori's lips. For a while, he was hesitant… then again this was something both of them have done before and both of them had understood. Ninamori leaned on Naota and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Naota-kun, are you happy?" she asked.   
  
"What the hell is with that question?"  
  
"Are you happy because Haruko's back, or are you happy because I'm here?"  
  
Naota sat in silence, finding no answer best fit for the situation. Yes, he was happy that Haruko was back. And yes, he too was happy to have known Ninamori. There was nothing more than to date a politician's daughter. More even to date one of the most sought after girls in school. But Naota knew that his relationship with Ninamori was more than what others had perceived of it. Naota didn't know how to explain it… but certainly, it wasn't love. He loved Haruko. That alone proves enough to why he was happier to the thought of Haruko being home. Ninamori. She may be just someone special.   
  
The school bell rang disturbing the silence that clamored over the clinic.   
  
"We better get back in the classroom. Miyagi-sensei might think something worse could have happened to you." Naota lifted Ninamori's arms around his neck and stood up. Ninamori sat as she watched him pace towards the door. With that, she knew she was again on the sidelines. Just that someone he knew. Ninamori wiped the welling tears in her eyes and hurriedly walked out of the clinic.   
  
"Ah-! Ninamori!" Naota called as he was left standing by the door of the clinic.   
  
-   
  
"Welcome Home!" Canti's monitor flashed as he brought in bags of flour into the bakery.   
  
"Where's Haruko?" Naota asked as he dropped his bags in the living room. He sat on the tatami and turned on the TV. Canti brought him tea and flashed on his screen "She went out to buy you highland curry."   
  
Naota sat in thought about things that had transpired for the past hours. Ninamori was having another of those moody temperaments. At first, Naota didn't mind, until Gaku pointed out that Ninamori might be jealous of Haruko.   
  
"Jealous, huh?" Naota smirked at the thought because for one, it wasn't as though Ninamori was his girlfriend.   
  
Ninamori was never his girlfriend. She was just someone special. Someone close to him. Like Mamimi.   
  
Mamimi. Naota hadn't really heard from her. Although he knew that Mamimi was responsible for all the anonymous photographs that he's been receiving every now and then. Wherever she was, she's happy. That's enough for Naota to know.   
  
Canti approached Naota carrying some dried squid. "Squid?" Naota read from Canti's monitor. Naota smiled at Canti and gave his monitor a rub. In that brief moment, Canti's monitor turned red, flashing a luminescent symbol Naota knew well.   
  
"Na, Canti. Do you have any idea why Haruko's here?" Naota asked as he chomped on his squid.   
  
Canti answered Naota with a blank monitor. As much as he longed to see Haruko again, he never really imagined seeing Haruko once again. He would often look in the stars wondering which galaxy Haruko was in. Maybe in another Medical Mechanica factory, looking for another "Taro-kun". He had questions to ask to Haruko, questions that perhaps may lessen his worry. Naota cupped his teacup in his hands and peacefully took a sip by their garden.   
  
"TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!!" the Nandaba household shook in horror as the roaring engine of a vespa plummets like a meteor in the center garden.   
  
"OI~~~! MATTTTEEEEEEEEEEE~~ VESPAAAAAAAA~~~~!!"   
  
Naota looked from above to see an outlandish Haruko falling down from the sky. Had he not seen, there she was once more, her red Stratocaster aiming towards his head.  
  
"TARGET!"  
  
"AIM!"  
  
"WAIT! HARUKO~~!!"  
  
"FIRE!" Haruko threw her guitar with great force, the tuning keys aiming directly towards Naota's forehead. Naota tried to scream for dear life, but had found no other action to counter the impact at 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.   
  
"MISSION INITIATED!" A harrowing laugh was heard around the Nandaba household, disturbing Miu Miu from her endless sleep.   



	3. ADDICT : third state : SKELETON LIAR

**3rd State : Skeleton Liar**

Naota found it difficult to wake that morning. His head was still in excruciating pain; he could still feel those tuning keys seethe under his skull. Canti entered his room and pushed him out of his bed, definitely stirring him away from slumber.   
  
"Wake up!" His screen flashed, rolling Naota out of his bed.   
  
"Okay, I'm up now. I'm up-" Naota grunted, his head much heavier than it had been, thanks to Canti's rumble. He went on with his morning routine, except of course that goodbye cheer Haruko had composed for him. Grabbing a cap from his closet, Naota headed downstairs and opted to walk for school.   
  
Outside, a woman mumbles at her radio.   
_  
Station 15, do you copy over?   
  
"Yes, Kiribami speaking, over."   
  
Agent Kiribami, state your status.  
  
"Target locked and sighted… over and out." _  
  
-  
  
"What are you hiding in there?" Naota heard the moment he opened his class' door.   
  
"Ah, Ninamori. Good Morning."   
  
Ninamori watched him as he silently walked towards his seat. Naota entered school wearing a baseball cap. It was unlikely for him to wear one, and now that Ninamori has full memory of who this Haruko identity was, she knew, something indeed was growing out of Naota's head.   
  
"She hit you with the guitar again, didn't she?" Ninamori asked as she approached Naota.   
  
Naota pretended not to hear what Ninamori just said. Truthful as it was. "Where's everyone?"   
  
"Idiot. You're letting her use you!"   
  
"This is none of your business Ninamori!" Naota's blurted angrily, lifting his cap to prove he was hiding nothing. No cat ears, nor horns that protruded out of his head. Ninamori stood, shocked, disappointed, and rather humiliated by her rash conclusions. The least she wanted was Naota angry; but that was much too late now. Ninamori found no solace in Naota's eyes. Before her tears even fell, Ninamori stormed out of the room, leaving the infuriated Naota by himself.   
  
Naota cared less what Ninamori thought. This was his life, and no one's him but himself. Not Kamon. Not Ninamori. Not even Haruko. Never Haruko.   
  
-   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HARUKO?" Naota screamed from the top of his lungs, soothing his aching head with a cold towel.   
  
"Haruko's instinct made me want to hit Taro-kun's head."   
  
"I am not Taro-kun!"   
  
Haruko hopped around Naota's room in her playboy bunny suit. Not a little too long ago, Haruko had swung her guitar to Naota's forehead. Although Haruko's presence was highly appreciated, Naota never thought she'd return for this reason. Was she back to use his head again?   
  
"IYAAAA~~~~ MIU MIU~~~!!" Haruko screamed in pleasure as Miu Miu, Naota's cat, purred under Haruko's chin. Naota searched his scalp for any protruding bump. There must be one, he thought. The excruciating pain he's experiencing in his head was similar to those when he grew robots out of his head.   
  
"Haruko! Where's the bump!?" He asked, thinking already of ways he could hide it. Not unless if they were cat ears again. Haruko looked at Naota with sad puppy eyes.   
  
"Ta-kun doesn't have a bump." She said like a 5-year-old child, smoothing Naota's hair with her fingers.   
  
"Haruko's here because Haruko misses Ta-kun." Haruko wrapped her arms around Naota and gave him a kiss. Naota found himself in a dream; almost in a hallucinogenic state the moment Haruko's lips touched his. It was good. This was good. This was the best.   
  
"Ta-kun's got sweet lips. Curry tastes better." Haruko spoke, looking at him with gentle eyes.   
  
"Haruko. I-"   
  
"WAH! CANTI!!!!! IS IT TIME FOR DINNER!?" Haruko screamed, interrupting Naota's sentence. Naota looked at the mirror and stared at his forehead.   
  
"You're the maid. You should be the one to know if its dinner."   
  
-   
  
Ninamori stared into the sky, wondering when her tears will come to a stop.   
  
"Idiot! You Idiot!" she screamed loud in anger. She had given so much of herself to Naota, in the end to find herself being despised once again. Heartbreak, definitely, that was what she was experiencing. Ninamori kicked the fence in anger.   
  
"NAOTA YOU JERK!"   
  
"Niyaooo~~ Eri-chan ERUPTS!"   
  
Ninamori looked behind her to see an outlandish woman, standing with an arrogant smile.   
  
"Ha-"   
  
The woman's smile became wider as she grabbed the handle of her guitar and pointed it at the shaken Ninamori.   
  
"wh…what-"   
  
"Eri-chan's got a pretty head."   



	4. ADDICT : fourth state : BLUES DRIVE MONS...

**4th State : Blues Drive Monster  
**  
  
Smoke hung around Mabase's street as though the whole city was up the Himalayas. This was nothing new to the coastal denizens of Mabase. 5 years ago, a factory built in their city often emanated this immense smoke. They didn't know if this was something hazardous to their health but they do know that the factory exploded and caused a lot of damage to the city. A lot of things happened and all hands were pointing towards the city hero… a young boy named Naota Nandaba. Nobody could explain why or how… but they have seen him there, with his hand on that heavy boulder, saving that high school girl.   
  
"Good Morning, Naota-kun~! Want some cherry cola?" called a girl as he turned a corner. Naota politely refused and went on his way to school.   
  
Everybody in Mabase knew him. A fact that Naota relishes. He hated how everyone used to place him under his brother's shadow. He was Naota. Ta-kun is for Naota… not Tasuku… not Taro-kun.   
  
Today, despite everyone's gaiety, there was something bothering Naota greatly. Maybe it was the headache… or maybe it was…   
  
-   
  
"Ah! She's not here again! NAOTA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NINAMORI!?" Gaku lamented, as morning classes were about to end. Gaku violently whacked Naota, blaming him for Ninamori's absence. It was his English project on the line.   
  
It's been three days since Ninamori was last seen in class. Everyone found it unusual, since Eri was known for being a hard worker, doing everything and anything she could, like an ant enslaving herself to education.   
  
"Na, Naota, did you do something to Ninamori?" Masatsu asked just before the bell rang for recess. Much to Naota's chagrin, everyone pointed at him. He was known for being Ninamori's boyfriend, which wasn't really the case, but still… everyone thought it as so.   
  
Naota tried recalling events for the past few days… He remembered having spoken rudely to her, but that wasn't it. Or was it? Naota looked at Ninamori's empty chair and felt a sudden guilt he couldn't understand. Maybe he did say quite a lot of things she didn't have to hear. But could someone as self-confident and highly charismatic as Eri Ninamori be troubled by some little argument?   
  
"Hmm… she must be mad because you're playing house with your house maid! Do you understand that my English project is now in jeopardy because of your love troubles!" Gaku threw another piece of paper which irritated Naota greatly.   
  
"She's got nothing to do with me and Haruko!"   
  
"But Naota, she's your-"   
  
"Eri's not my girlfriend!" Naota's voice echoed towards the room, casting glances and whispers around. Naota straightened his shirt and opened his bento. It's about time they knew what's really happening. Eri was not his girl and he is in no way related emotionally to Ninamori.   
  
A group of girls passed by Naota's seat and slipped a paper on his desk. Naota grabbed it and read "IDIOT" boldly inscribed in the middle of the stationery. Naota crumpled the paper and cared less what they thought.   
  
"AH!! NAOTA YOU IDIOT!! WHY DID YOU UPSET NINAMORI!?" Gaku grieved as his prospect of getting high on his English project crumbled. Naota sipped his juice and looked outside the window.   
  
A dense cloud hung around Medical Mechanica, blowing heavier by the hour.   
  
-   
  
He didn't understand why he was there, but if Miyagi-sensei didn't threaten his high school baseball career, he wouldn't be here, holding a pack of folders and papers for somebody named Eri Ninamori.   
  
"Good Evening. This Is Nandaba Naota. I have some papers from school for Ninamori-san." Naota spoke through the intercom by the gate. Naota heard a loud buzzing sound and slowly, the steel grates of the gate creaked open, and Naota entered the majestic Ninamori household, if that even justly describes this lovely mansion of Eri's.   
  
The Ninamori estate was surrounded with large concrete walls and a humongous gate that seems to just draw visitors away from the house. It was intimidating, yet elegant. Every time he stood by these gates, he's always struck in awe by the magnificence of Ninamori's house. This was of course not the first time he had been here.   
  
At the front door, Ninamori's mother greeted Naota. She politely welcomed him, offering him a cup of tea, which he respectfully refused. Couldn't stay long, he explained. He too had a load of things to do.   
  
From upstairs, the tawny Ninamori watched as her mother spoke a bit longer to Naota.   
  
"Go. Leave. LEAVE!" she whispered, looking at Naota through the pillars of their grand staircase.   
  
"Oh, I see. Eri hasn't really been feeling good lately. She hasn't even touched her breakfast yet. Ah! I'm so worried, I wish I could help, but you know adolescence, adult intervention will only trigger greater trouble." Naota looked at Eri's mother, her face sunken and completely worrisome. Hit by a tremendous amount of guilt, he excused himself and grabbed a sheet of paper from his bag.   
  
Ninamori sat in great fury with a slight bit of anticipation. She loathed seeing him, but her heart thumped in great longing to see, at least, his apathetic face gaze at her... and perhaps if she gets lucky, that vibrant smile she always loved. By the grand staircase she waited until she heard the door shut. Eri ran quickly downstairs, "Mom!"   
  
"Ah, Eri. That was Naota-kun. He brought home some of your schoolwork." Ninamori's mom smiled reassuringly, handing notes and papers to Ninamori. "Are you sure you're still feeling bad? You look fine to me..."  
  
"I'm sorry mom. But I can't go to school just yet." Ninamori ran back to her room, carrying her pile load of schoolwork.   
  
"If it's emotional, you know you could come to me." Ninamori slammed the door shut and locked herself inside her room.   
  
-  
  
  
"You jerk!" Ninamori crumpled the paper and began weeping on her dresser. She had spent so many nights crying. Quite frankly, every night. It's not that she liked it. She swore to herself never to cry. Especially for a man. Especially for Naota.   
  
I hope you're doing fine. Get well soon - Naota  
  
"WELL HELL YEAH I'M DOING FINE!" Ninamori screamed, furiously loosening the scarf that was wrapped around her head.   
  
"HELL YEAH! MY HEAD'S ALRIGHT!" Ninamori cringed in her seat as she felt excruciating pain inside her head. Damn that stupid woman.   
  
Mist loomed out of her mouth, as her breath became heavier. Could it be Asthma? Maybe. Colds? A little. Fury? Definitely. She hated every circumstance that happened to her since that crazy woman returned. Haruko this. Haruko that. Haruko. Eri looked at the mirror and saw the reflection of a girl she saw before. A young girl with a dash of insecurity, a whole lot of jealousy, and… with great admiration for Naota.   
  
"And I thought I was already yours."   
  
Ninamori looked out her window and saw the calm current of Mabase's river move towards the sea. She paused to gaze at the lovely reflection of the stellar sky on the sleet black river. Beautiful, she thought. Nothing more beautiful.   
  
Ninamori picked up the crumpled sheet on her bin. Maybe, he did care. Maybe, he just didn't know… he loves me. Ninamori smiled and hid the note inside her jacket. He's definitely dense.   
  
With a sense of nostalgia, Ninamori grabbed her coat and scarf, leaving the cold wind blowing through her open window.   
  
"Mom! I'm out for a walk."   
  
-   
  
Naota arrived home, completely tired and distressed, finding even a moronic Haruko lying on his bed in an entirely vexing position.   
  
"Dear Naota," Haruko read.   
  
"Oi, Haruko!"  
  
"I went out drinking with Ichiro after the game last Sunday… it's fun here in America. How are you? How's that girl in the picture? Very pretty lady… naaaa TARO-KUN~~!!"   
  
"Just shut it, Haruko. And return my letters in the box." Naruto snapped. He was too tired to get annoyed further. The whole visit to Ninamori's house and the continuing cold treatment of his classmates since his confession last recess was really getting through his skin. Tiring, he thought, was the perfect word to describe today. Wasting his energy on an annoying and persistent alien was a waste of time. A definite waste of time.   
  
Naota sat in front of his study desk and buried himself in his books. Two tests and three papers due tomorrow. High School is no fun, he thought. School was never fun to begin with.   
  
"Ta-kun." Haruko purred at the studious Naota.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Taro-kun!"   
  
"I am not Taro-kun!"   
  
"TAAAAAA-KUUUUUN~!"   
  
"You better stop that Haruko! I've got to finish this paper!" Naota dug further into his books and searched answers necessary for his homework. In reality, Naota found himself staring at series of lines that were unmistakably a series of numbers and letters to the normal human eye. If it weren't for his intense worry about Ninamori, to which he was in denial of, everything wouldn't be a blur to him. Even Haruko was a blur.   
  
"Ta-kun."   
  
"WHAT?!" Naota raised his voice, rather infuriated by the pestering Haruko.   
  
"Hmm… Ta-kun looks stressed." Haruko slovenly approached Naota, her arms slung lazily around his neck, her fingers running through Naota's hair. Haruko's amber stare paralyzed Naota. In that moment, the world changed.   
  
Suddenly, everything was Haruko.   
  
"Na, Ta-kun."   
  
"Uhmm… yeah?"  
  
"Do you hate Haruko?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Haruko's tongue wandered around Naota's ear, purring slightly as she ran her hands through his hair. It was tingling, with a tad bit of warmth as he could feel Haruko's breath getting heavier.   
  
"Ta-kun," she whispered "do you like that glasses girl?"   
  
"Ninamori?"   
  
Haruko purred slightly and pushed herself closer to Naota's chest. Naota could feel the slow rising of her chest, the fullness of her breasts. "Ta-kun, does Haruko make you happy?"  
  
"Eh?"   
  
Naota's body stiffened as Haruko wrapped her legs around him. Now, Haruko's body wrapped his and the only thing he could see were the soft curls of Haruko's hair, dangling over his forehead; her lush red lips that moves to murmur; and lastly, her intense amber eyes that looked on his face…   
  
"Ta-kun, does Haruko make you happy?"   
  
"Uhmm… yeah… I guess."   
  
"Is Haruko a good girl?"   
  
"Uhmm… not all the time… but generally… yeah."   
  
"Will you do anything for Haruko?"  
  
"Uh… yes. I will. If I can."   
  
"Will you-" Haruko's lips brushed his and closer, she whispered to his ear "give me the universe?"   
  
Naota didn't understand what she meant. He pushed her little to see her face.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Ha…ruko." Her once luminous eyes turned to dark slits. Her face darkened. Her lips, once red, were now of darker maroon. This wasn't the Haruko he remembered. Who was this person before him? Who was this… monster?   
  
"… Haruko?"   
  
Haruko lifted her face, and flashes of images ran through Naota's head. That smile, that evil conniving smile.   
  
"Haruko?" Naota worriedly murmured as he pushed her off him. This, he thought… this was just the very thing he was afraid of. Those vengeful eyes. He thought he'd seen the last of it. But… here it was… again. Haruko stood and pushed Naota to the wall. That evil cackle.   
  
"Atomsk…"   
  
"Stop it, Haruko!"   
  
"Atomsk, you promised! You'd give me the universe!"   
  
"STOP IT! HARUKO!" Naota shoved Haruko away from him and rushed out of his room. What was it that he just saw? Was that Haruko? Why did she call him Atomsk? Was the pirate king here again? He left didn't he? WHY IS HARUKO HERE? WHAT DOES HARUKO WANT? WHY IS SHE-  
  
"back in your life and wreak havoc to this good town once again?" Naota looked up to see that man with the seaweed eyebrows.   
  
"Wha… what are you doing here?"   
  
"Two curry buns for take-out. I want the extra-spicy ones." He spoke in great arrogance and confidence.   
  
"If you want Haruko, she's upstairs." Naota grabbed his coat and walked out of the store. The man followed him out, grabbing his arm and spoke, "Nope. I'm here to talk to you. Man to man."   
  
"I think I've heard what you're about to say."   
  
"Don't let that woman manipulate you."   
  
"I said, I already heard what you said!"   
  
"Be a man and teach that monster who's boss."   
  
"Let's see who's the better man between the two of us." Naota shot a glance, which frightened his agitator. He released Naota from his grip. Naota needs to hear what he has to say. If he didn't… the whole world could be in danger.   
  
"I'm telling you now that you hold great power in you. Haruko sought for this power for years, only to find herself back here, where it all started… and where it all should've ended. To anything and everything, don't give that greedy alien what she wants. The fraternity seeks nothing but universal domination. She'll hold you as her pawn. Use you until you are of no use and then throw you away in an endless pit. Do you understand, boy? In any way, don't use or even release a single bit of this power. She has grown stronger over these 5 years. It will be easier for her to control you. It will be easier for her to dispose of you."   
  
"I'm nobody's pawn!"   
  
Naota walked away from the man with the nori eyebrows. To Amarao, he could only hope the boy listened to him. He looked at the Nandaba's bakery and saw the silhouette of an old comrade.   
  
"You can never get him, Raharu. Never."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Naota's window violently slammed shut. Amarao smirked and hopped on to his moped. This time, he won't fail. This time, he'll prove to her that he's a grown man. No more guitar slingshots, sexual manipulation, or anything of that sort. He'll show her that he's a man of conviction. A man who could stand on his own two feet.   
  
"This time, it's my turn to say… game over."   
  
-   
  
"Ah. Ninamori-san."   
  
"Naota-kun."   
  
He didn't expect her to be there, in fact, he was just walking towards 'somewhere' when he had realized that Ninamori was right in front of him.   
  
"Ah, Eri, How-"   
  
"Good Night." Ninamori waved her hand and walked away from Naota. Though a part of her wanted to talk on with Naota, she really wasn't prepared to talk to him. If she stayed longer, she could lose her composure, tell everything to Naota, and most likely, throw her pride away. If she stayed longer, she could overflow.   
  
"Ninamori. I'm sorry."   
  
Eri turned around to see a gaunt Naota pass, quietly walking away from her. Maybe he was sorry… Maybe he didn't mean all those things he said. Maybe… he could help her… Maybe…   
  
Hopeful, Ninamori shouted at Naota who was already at the other end of the road, "Naota-kun, I-" The wind blew stronger and the scarf around Ninamori's head got blown. Naota turned around and looked at Ninamori.   
  
"Ninamori!"   
  
"I love you, Naota!"   
  
Naota winced, as he can't hear a single thing with the wind blowing stronger, the breeze whirring like as though a storm was passing. He walked towards Ninamori, only to see something odd on Ninamori's head.   
  
"You have a cone on your head!"   
  
"I really love you!" Ninamori shouted back. To heck with composure and pride. If she just said it, he would understand and he would reply with great directness. Tears clouded her eyes, as this has become the most relieving and happiest moment in her life. Yes, Naota, I love you. I would survive this piercing headache just to be with you. Just to be yours.   
  
"Can you hear me?" he worriedly spoke, as the cone seems to grow bigger. His head began to throb madly. What's this? Is this…  
  
"Why is there a cone in your head?" Naota shouted louder as he ran towards Ninamori, looking carefully at the cone that seems to just rise higher and higher.  
  
"Naota-kun, I love you! I-"   
  
"Ninamori, why do you have a cone in your head?"   
  
"I have to tell you that I admire your strength, and how I wish I had this."   
  
"Are you listening to me!? WHAT IS THAT CONE IN YOUR HEAD?"   
  
"Naota… I do truly love you." Ninamori flung her arms towards the approaching Naota and kissed him passionately. Naota was taken aback by Ninamori's kisses as she pressed her entire weight on him causing them to plummet through the bridge and down the river. The cone atop Ninamori's head start to take into the shape of an enormous funnel, dark, fleshy… horrible. Ninamori withdrew her lips and screamed in pain. She couldn't take her headache any longer. As she screamed louder, the larger the funnel grew, shaping itself into a large heavy mobile cannon. Naota held Ninamori tightly as her body slumped over his.   
  
Damn.   
  
That darn alien did it again.   
  
-   
  
_Station 15, do you copy, over?  
_  
"Agent Kiribami, speaking, over. Enemy has been sighted sir."   
  
_Will you describe the enemy? Is it Atomsk?_  
  
"No. It's something from the fraternity sir. A C-15 Mobile Cannon sir."   
  
_Roger that. We'll send reinforcements. Over and out. _  
  
-   
  
Haruko tapped the strings of her bass as her bracelet started to clink.   
  
"So, she finally overflowed."   
  
Haruko stood and slung her guitar on her shoulders.   
  
"Na, Miu Miu. Wish me luck ne?"   
  
The cat purred as the loud whirring of a vespa engine was heard around Mabase.   
  
-   



End file.
